Un año y tres vidas
by valsnegro
Summary: Bueno, una historia escrita por la insistencia de un amigo, no tiene una trama, no es realmente buena, ni siquiera esta bien escrita, osea no la lean culpen de esto a cloud foxy a los fans porfa no me hagan nada


**Hola, bueno, primer fic de RE escrito por la insistencia de un amigo (para los que lo conocen el idiota de cloud fox) aunque con algunas modificaciones bastante personales, y de alguna manera muy alejada a la saga (que no conozco muy en profundidad, bueno, basta con la intro, ya leerán el resto al final de capitulo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

14 de septiembre de 1999

Hacia ya un año vio al mundo convertirse en un infierno, vio a hordas de personas con las que ella había crecido, con las que ella había conversado y a las que había querido, tratar de asesinarla y no solo a ella sino a todo lo que se moviera, vio a hombres y mujeres ya completamente deshumanizados pelearse por roer los huesos de algún pobre cadáver, que en no mucho tiempo marcharía junto a ellos en su horrible y depravada caravana de la muerte…

Pero a nosotros no nos interesa esa parte

La pequeña Sherry Birkin (creo que se escribe asi) ahora ya de 13 años y convertida en la flamante hija de leon S Kennedy, estaba teniendo solo un día mas de diversión adolescente (dígase, a mentes enfermas estaba teniendo sexo) pero como lo que digo en los paréntesis son generalmente estupideces ella solo estaba viendo televisión, una con mas de 1000 canales y como su fuera un chiste, nada bueno en ninguno de ellos (desde que cancelaron locomotion y dejaron de dar evangelion)

En verdad, había veces como esa tarde que aun no se sentía enteramente cómoda en ese departamento, como si no fuera su lugar, era tan distinto a donde había vivido en Raccon, no tenia ni la mitad de los lujos de los que antes había disfrutado, aunque eso no la molestaba tanto, sabia que Leon hacia lo posible por ella, y pedirle mas hubiera sido ser desagradecida para con el, pero… oh Dios como extrañaba tener un patio para descansar en esos momentos, o sea el departamento no tenia ni balcón….

-…- la rubia deja escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras acomoda un poco las almohadas

La Tarde pasaba lenta y sin algo digno de relevancia, sherry, aun un tanto afectada por la multitud de traumas que causa ver la mas grande carnicería humana que el hombre (o por lo menos capcom) haya tenido la desgracia de crear (a los fans del juego porfa no me maten…. O por lo menos si quieren hacerlo pónganse a la fila) no tenia amigos con los que salir, de hecho la rubia se había hecho conocida en el colegio por no solo ser bastante inteligente (digna rival incluso hacia los maestros) sino también por su carácter retraído y llegando a momentos en los que se podría decir nihilista

Las horas seguían su curso implacable en las manecillas, llenando el ambiente con un desquiciante clic a cada segundo, la mente de Sherry divagaba entre las muchas cosas de su pasado, hace solo un par de días, que se había cumplido un año desde la muerte de sus padres y todo lo demás que paso, o sea los cadáveres reanimándose, las personas matándose unos a otros, la sangre saltando de los cuerpos de las victimas a cada mordis… bueno creo que ya entienden

Ya a eso de las 6 de la tarde llego Leon de su "Trabajo" que consistia principalmente en un adiestramiento para una especia de súper servicio secreto a ordenes directas del presidente de USA (iiii la justicia donde esta… Crucificada en los altares del capital)

-Hola- dijo leon mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero junto a la puerta

-Hola- respondió sherry, con una vos y una cara con tal desgano, que Leon quiso darse medio vuelta he irse

-……….- Ahora caminando un poco y acercándose al sillón donde estaba Sherry, se sentó junto a ella, y mirándola trato de entablar una conversación, pero a cada intento de decir algo, se congelaba por la increíble cara de desgano, aburrimiento, cansancio y una multitud de ese tipo de estados, que se leían por todo el rostro de aquella chica

A la mierda la pubertad…- susurro Leon lo suficientemente bajo como para que Sherry no lo escuchara

(Que caiga el patriotismo y el estigma racial… cultura popular)

Pensó en irse a su habitación y ahorrarse el mal rato que creía iba a surgir en breve, pero una parte de el aun era el bueno, y seguidor de las reglas policía que alcanzo a trabajar un día el Raccoon, asi que junto todo el valor que había usado para luchar contra los zombis, ahora para un proeza aun mas increíble, lidiar con una chica de 13 años a la que había aprendido a llamar hija

-¿Que hicieron hoy? - Pregunto leon tratando de ser sonar lo mas posible al típico padre americano

-(sin prestarle demasiada atención)- pues… nada solo discutí con una profesora y me saque de encima a otro idiota……………

(Si quieren saber el porque de eso pídanle a Cloud fox, mi compañero de casa, amigo y una multitud de cosas mas que les mande los dibujos que hizo de sherry, realmente se ve muy bien)

- … Sabes creo que tendrías que empezar a relacionarte con mas personas...- acoto Leon con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien

- Puede que si….-

Pero la ahora joven Kennedy no creía demasiado en sus palabras, los jóvenes de su edad no la atraían en los mas mínimo, ni siquiera como amigos, a su parecer eran demasiado inmaduros, demasiado cobardes, ni siquiera parecidos al único hombre al que ahora le guardaba respeto aparte de su fallecido padre… Leon

………………………………(de parte de la autora, ahora no me maten por el resto)

Las chicas por otra parte, si parecían despertarle una actitud un poco mas amable, a lo largo de ese año se había dado cuanta de que en cierta medida prefería la tersa piel de una chica sobre la suya que a la áspera de un chico, o los suaves y carnosos labios de sus congéneres que a los partidos y amargos de sus contrapartes, pero aun asi, seguía con el mismo problema, cuando quería conversar, solo alcanzaba a escuchar las primeras palabras cuando ya se quería alejar, no entendía como no podía haber otra persona joven que se preocupara por cosas importantes y no por ridiculeces

Lanzo un extraño suspiro que no paso desapercibido para el castaño a su lado, luego de esto se levanto cansinamente y se fue a su habitación, sumida una ves mas en sus pensamientos sobre sus aun crecientes diferencia con el resto del mundo, cuando llego al umbral de esta por alguna razón sintió bastante incomodo el hecho de que Leon le hubiera recordado otra mas de lo que ella consideraba sus errores, asi que rumio por la bajo y dio un típico portazo adolescente…

Leon se quedo allí, sentado en medio del sillón con la televisión encendida y aun mas desconcertado de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio

Asi que aquel hombre que había luchado contra las mas horripilantes criaturas, que había salido victorioso en donde tantos otros fallaron y que el mismo mato, aquel ex policía que paso por una ciudad infestada de criaturas capases de hacerle perder la razón a cualquiera, el que en una par de años mas se enfrentaría al regreso de umbriílla y que se encontraría con la actualmente "fallecida" amor de su vida hizo lo que cualquiera con sus experiencias habría hecho frente al actuar de esta chica

(Se desmayo, no esperen so me pasa solo a mi)

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones y dejo que sus labios dieran forma a una frase, que todos los grandes hombre de la historia han dicho en el momento mas critico de sus vidas

-Necesito un trago…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después

En Italia, mas bien roma una chica de no mas de veintitantos años, de pelo castaño y peinado en cola de caballo, se arrimaba a una de las mesas de atención del aeropuerto Leonardo da Vinci

Ella vestida con unos pantalones oscuros aunque no negros en su totalidad, una playera media roja y media negra, que estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por una chaqueta que en su parte posterior tenia estampada la frase "made in heaven"

Al otro lado una jovencita morena, de pelo lacio y negro como el onix (tipicamente siciliana) le pregunto su destino

-America, New york- le respondió mientras entregaba su tarjeta y pasaporte

La chica tomando ambas documentos lo reviso y cuando la computadora le dio el visto bueno tomo el boleto junto a las demás cosas y se los acerco a la mujer que tenia enfrente

-Bien señorita Redfield, su vuelo será mañana

(Disculpen por la súper simplificación del tramiteo para viajar por vía aérea, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza, como para empezar a recordar cada detalle de ese jaleo burocrático… derroquen al gobierno, es la enfermedad del mundo la anarquía al poder, el pueblo al poder… ya me entienden)

Tomando de vueltas sus cosas y su recién adquirido boleto salio del aeropuerto y allí tomo un taxi hasta su no tan maltrecho departamento , llegando allí, le pago al hombre y subió los escasos 2 pisos hasta llegar al que estaba ocupando, Se lanzo sobre la desecha cama y saco su celular

Jugueteo un rato con el hasta que dio con el numero de su hermano, hacia mas o menos un mes lo había encontrado en los muelles de sicilia preparándose para irse hacia el medio oriente, allí, aunque no consiguió hablar con el mas que un par de horas, trato de explicarle lo que había pasado hasta el momento, y de extraña manera, caso como si la conciencia de alguien que decidiera sus destinos sin muy buenos motivos, se dejo convencer para que no lo acompañara, no sin antes, por lo menos obtener un medio para localizarlo, un numero satelital, bueno era mejor que nada pensó Claire

Rápidamente se dejo dominar por el sueño y sin siquiera cambiarse acabo en los brazos de Morfeo (que suerte tiene Morfeo)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EE.UU. 07:49 horas (localidad de Fox Mulder y Dana Scully )

La ahora sherry Kennedy, antes Sherry Birkin terminaba de ponerse medianamente bien, ya que no alcanzaba a ser lo que se exigía en el colegio, al que asistía, que era al parecer el único en esa cosmopolita ciudad que exigía un uniforme en ves de la típica vestimenta de civil, una corbata de un simple color gris con una insignia roja y azul bajo el nudo, dejando esta suelta mas abajo del los 2 primeros botones de la camisa que tampoco se molesto en abrochar

Salio de su habitación con el bolso colgando de uno de sus hombros, se acerco a la barra de la cocina (supongamos, ya que no di especificaciones de la casa, que es una con cocina americana) allí, como todas las mañanas había la nota de leon con sus que haceres , sus buenos días, y a un lado el dinero que le serviría para movilizarse, comer algo en la escuela, y quizás comprarse alguno que otro libro nuevo, tomo el dinero, se acomodo un poco el bolso, y bajo los ocho pisos hasta la calle, en donde comenzó a caminar para llegar al paradero de buses mas cercanos, mientras esperaba para sus adentros que el chofer no la molestara mucho o la dejara abajo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguna parte del océano Mediterráneo xx:xx hora desconocida

Iba sentada al lado de la ventana, gracias a su suerte sin compañero alguno a su lado, ya que no estaba de ánimos para soportar a mas gente, el día había sido ajetreado, corriendo para ordenar sus escasas cosas y llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto

Claire tomo una larga inhalación y empezó a recordar como eran, hacia mas de un año que no los había visto, ¿como estarían ahora? Bueno esa era la razón de su vuelta a América, ellos 2 eran lo única medianamente importante que tenia además de su hermano (wena como estay)

Le pidió a la aeromoza algo de beber y con el trago en la mano se permitió seguir pensando en como estaría ese par, sabia que sherry había sido adoptada por Leon, (realmente era bueno tener amigos en el gobierno) y se preguntaba que tal le iría a ese generalmente amante de la ley y el orden tratando de controlar a una niña de 13 años, que era probablemente mas inteligente que el

(Oigan vamos siempre iba delante de ti y no hacia los puzzles eso es ser inteligente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuartel general de una clásica organización secreta del gobierno que trabaja al borde de la ley… 10:58 Am

Leon como siempre a esa hora estaba recostado sobre la pared con un café en la mano, dentro de un rato empezarían las preparaciones físicas y después, la del resto de cosas que alguien que hipotéticamente debería ,estar preparado para rescatar a la hija del presidente de una secta seudo religiosa-biológica, creada a partir de infecciones antiquísimas, modificadas por umbrella, bajo el control de un megalomaniaco, con complejo de araña gigante, deveria saber

Que estupidez- dijo leon – como si alguna ves fuera pasar algo asi, ….. Nesecito vacaciones… quizás a España (es un lindo lugar) si… y puede que le guste a sherry

Dio un sorbo mas a su café, mientras hacia esfuerzos para sacar de su mente tanta estupidez que se le había quedado pegada de las largas noches revisando películas viejas junto a Sherry, única cosa que al parecer podían hacer sin que derivara en una pelea

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extracto del diccionario de la centuria americana edición 1999 (es medio viejo): Escuela: institución de aprendizaje, institución escolar, Centro de educación, referente a Adj.

Mente de sherry

Escuela: institución de reprimencia, institución de sometimiento, centro de aburrimiento, referente a ….. No importa

Cosas como esas eran las que pasaban por la medianamente traumatizada cabeza de sherry, mientras que distraídamente ojeaba el libro de matemáticas que supuestamente tendría que estar leyendo

-Y asi Pitágoras postulo su teoría sobre los triángulos rec…. (mirando a sherry) señorita Kennedy ….

-a….(dándose cuenta de quien la llamaba) si profesor-

- ¿capta? (haciendo un movimiento de semicírculo con la mano) lo que estoy diciendo-

(mirando alrededor del curso para saber sobre que había estado dictando la clase el viejo Hijo de pu… ejem profesor)

-eeeeee-

-Salga del salón hasta el final del día y no se aleje de aquí-

- si profesor- respondió cansadamente Sherry, mientras salía de la clase arrastrando los pies, Cuando llego al otro lado de la puerta se fue hacia la pared contraria y se sentó en el suelo…. –será un largo día- pensó

**Hola, que tal os ha parecido, se que de momento esto no parece tratar de nada, y quiero decirles que están absolutamente en lo correcto, es solo algo que salio un día después de algo, pero bueno no viene al caso, si quieren seguir viendo que pasa ya saben, aprieten el botón que dice go y díganlo, que créanme la que viene, si tiene trama, pero esta era para mostrar superficialmente las vidas de los personajes, además la tengo sueño y hambre, que no he dormido mucho, además de un dolor de cabeza digno de un premio, porque ayer debo haber quedado con por lo menos 12 litros de cerveza mas el resto de lo que tome en el cuerpo **

**Ahora. Si llegaron hasta esta parte, creo que debo advertir, que esta historia no intenta ser un gran aporta a esta sección y mucho menos algo que se caracterice por ser muy profunda ni seria, no es mi intención dañar la sensibilidad de ningún lector o fan de este juego ni nada parecido. Además que en comparación con un gran numero de las historias de Resident Evil, es un bodrio, ya que no trata ni de una continuación ni de nada como dije un poco mas arriba, en resumen no deberían leerla **

**Mando un saludo al que escribió G- Work que no me acuerdo como se acribe el nombre, por sus grandes comentarios y ayuda que NO hizo a esta historia, pero que quizás algún día, si lo molesto lo suficiente haga, bueno se despide atentamente **

**Ariel Gabbiani**


End file.
